Memory's Tsubasa
by Aura14
Summary: Allen was walking through HQ when he saw a very confused Kanda. Why is Kanda confused? Yullen -
1. The New Kanda

Memory's Tsubasa

**Well I'm back and so are Kanda and Allen. This a new story not related to the other two. Anyways I thought up this story when I received a review for Moonlight. Hope you like it. ^-^  
_____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter one: The New Kanda

Allen was walking through the hall of the Dark Order's HQ. It was morning and Allen was on his way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He entered the cafeteria and noticed that Lavi was the only one there. Lenalee was probably giving Komui his morning coffee and Kanda was probably on a mission. He walked up to the counter, ordered his food, and went to sit next to Lavi. "Good morning Allen." He was greeted as he sat down.

"Morning Lavi." He picked up a fork and began to eat.

"You know that Kanda left for a mission early this morning?" Allen nodded. He guess was right.

"Lenalee is giving Komui his coffee this morning right?" Lavi nodded. The doors to the cafeteria opened and Lenalee walked in. She notices Lavi and Allen and walked towards the table.

"Good morning." She greeted sitting down.

"Good morning." Lavi said smiling and Allen just nodded his head in greeting. "Done with your rounds?" Lavi asked. Lenalee nodded.

"Yeah, oh that reminds me." She looked at Lavi. "My brother wants to see you when you get a minute; he has an assignment for you." Lavi groaned and stood up.

"I guess that is my queue to leave." Lavi said with a sigh and left the cafeteria. A few minutes later Allen finished his breakfast. He returned the dishes and walked out the cafeteria with Lenalee.

"I guess everyone except us is on a mission..." Allen said looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, but my brother is letting you rest from the last mission." The mission that she was talking about took place about two days ago. He thought that he was rested enough to go out on a new mission now. Noticing an expression on Allen face she grinned nervously. "My brother probably has a reason." She told him hoping that it was true. Allen sighed.

"I guess, I'll give him a couple more days then I'm going to ask to go on a mission." Lenalee smiled. They reached Allen's room and Lenalee left him. Allen walked in and was greeted by Timcampy. "Hey Tim." He petted it on the head and it flew off and landed onto the windowsill. Allen sat down on the bed and relaxed. He couldn't hold still however so he stood up and decided to go to the training room on the third floor. Timcampy followed him and found the room empty when he got there. "Well I guess it's just you and me Tim." He said, but noticed that it went off somewhere. 'Okay so it's just me then.' He thought and went to do some training. A few hours later he was interrupted by the sound of his stomach. 'Maybe I should get something to eat. It should be about lunch time anyways.' He noticed how sweaty he was. 'On second thought maybe I should take a quick bath first then go get lunch.' He went to his room first to get another pair of clothing then went to the baths.

When he walked through the door to the cafeteria he was greeted by Lenalee. "Want to eat together?" she asked. Allen nodded and they went to get their food. After lunch Lenalee walked up to the counter and ordered coffee for her brother and the rest of science department.

"Would you like some help?" Allen asked having nothing else to do.

"Sure." She said smiling at him. He grabbed a trey and they headed to the science department. They arrived at Komui's office as their last stop. Lenalee knock and her brother told them to come in. They walked in and saw that he was talking to Reever. He stopped talking once he realized it was them and smile.

"Ah the wonderful smell of coffee." He said. They both walked up to his desk. Lenalee put her tray on his desk and picked up his mug with a pink bunny on it.

"Here you go." He accepted it from Lenalee and took a sip. Allen gave Reever his.

"Thanks." Reever said taking it and taking a sip out of his as well. Allen nodded a, you're welcome and turned to leave with Lenalee. They returned the trays to the kitchen and Allen headed to his room. While he was walking down the hall he encountered someone that he thought was on a mission.

"Kanda when did you get back from your mission?" he asked the raven head. Kanda turned to face him, but instead of being greeted by eyes of pure hatred, he was greeted by eyes of confusion. "Kanda are you alright?" Allen asked a little worried by the way Kanda was acting.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kanda asked. Letting the question sink in Allen started to laugh nervously.

"Very funny Kanda, you know who I am. Is this some type of weird joke?" Allen asked. Before Kanda said anything there was a call from behind him. "There you are Kanda and is that you Allen?" Lavi ran up to them.

"Hey are you in with this joke too?" Allen asked.

"Joke?" Lavi looked confused.

"Yeah, about Kanda losing his memories and not know who I am. Very funny guys." He started to laugh, but stopped when he saw the look on Lavi's he stopped abruptly. "It is a joke right?" Lavi shook his head.

"No it isn't. He lost it while on his mission. We just learned about this morning."

"So that is why Komui sent you out, it was to pick up Kanda." The bookman nodded.

"Yeah." Allen looked at Kanda and even for a jerk that he is, felt a little sorry for him. "Oh that reminds me." Lavi said. Allen turned back to him. "Komui wants you to look after him and help him regain his memories back." Allen was surprised about what Lavi said.

"Why does he want me to look after him, we despise each other." Lavi shrugged.

"Talk to Komui not me." Lavi said and he walked away. Allen sighed and turned back to Kanda.

"Well I guess I should take you to your room." Allen told him and he led the way.**  
______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Well here is the second one I am working on. I have worked on more than one story before. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. ^-^**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other?

Memory's Tsubasa

**Welcome to chapter two of Memory's Tsubasa! Thanks for the reviews for the ones who sent them. Sorry it took so long to get the internet back….I don't know what to say so…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter two: Getting To Know Each Other!?

Allen was woken with a light knock on his door. He sat up and yawned. 'Wonder who it is?' Allen thought in wonder as he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it; on the other side was Kanda. "What is it Kanda?" Allen said in a sigh.

"I just thought to wake you so you don't miss breakfast." Kanda told him.

"That is very kind of you." Allen said. 'You know I can get to like this Kanda.' He walked out of his room and shut the door. With Kanda they went to the cafeteria. They entered the cafeteria and were greeted by Lavi and Lenalee.

"Good morning Allen-kun, Kanda-kun." She greeted.

"Good morning Allen, Yu." Lavi greeted with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning." Allen said, Kanda just nodded his head in greeting. All of them went up to the counter and ordered their breakfast. When they got their trays they sat down at a nearby table. Kanda sat next to Allen while Lenalee and Lavi sat across from them. "You know it feels a little strange eating next to you let along having you at the same table." Allen said taking a bit of his pancake. Kanda looked at Allen confused.

"Do I avoid you that much?" Allen nodded taking another bite.

"Not only that you call me names and then after a few seconds we start to fight."

"I see." He picked his bowl of soba up and he stood up.

"Where are you going Yu?" Lavi asked.

"Training," was Kanda's answer and he walked away.

"You know it's not fun to call Yu, Yu when he doesn't yell at me." Lavi said pouting. Allen grabbed his pile of trays and stood up. "Where are you going Allen?" Allen shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go ask Komui something." He walked away leaving the two exorcists confused as ever.

Allen walked through the hall. The only thing he heard was his own footsteps and once in a while someone else's on the floor below. He came to Komui's office a few minutes later. He knocked on the door and heard Komui say come in. Allen opened the door and noticed that Komui was by himself in the office working on a stack of paper work. When he looked up and saw that it was Allen, he smiled. "Ah, Allen-kun what can I do for you?" he walked up to the desk.

"Why did you choose me out of all the others to look after Kanda?" Komui didn't look the least surprised when he asked that question, actually to him, it seemed like he was expecting it.

"I thought that I would be a perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other without going for each other's throats." Allen looked at him in disbelief.

"Get to know each other? How am I supposed to get to know him when he doesn't know about himself and why would I like to get to know him anyway?" Komui grinned at him and folded his arms on the desk.

"That is the question you have to figure out for yourself." Allen stood up a little frustrated and turned to leave. "Oh I almost forgot, you and Kanda are going on a mission tomorrow." Allen stopped in his tracks and faced Komui again.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, especially how Kanda is right now. I don't even know if he remembers how to use Mugen, let alone how to activate his innocence."

"Oh don't worry about that, he'll remember soon enough. I want you to bring Kanda here tomorrow morning so I can debrief you." Allen nodded and walked out the office, shutting the door behind him. He found himself more confused than ticked about the situation that he is in.

'Even if I did this willingly how in the heck am I supposed to help get Kanda his memory back?' was the first question that popped into his head, then the 'Why is Komui letting him go on a mission in the condition that he is in?' He was about to push that question away with a 'Why do I care?' answer when he start to think why he would send him. 'Well I guess that it would make since, he lost his memory on a mission, he might get it back with another and we might figure out what happened to him that made him loose it in the first place.' Allen was so deep in thought that he ran into somebody around the corner. They both hit the floor with an 'oof.' "Ow, sorry about tha…" Allen looked up and realized that he ran into Kanda. Kanda was rubbing his head. Allen stood up and extended his hand. "Sorry Kanda are you okay." Kanda stopped rubbing his head and looked up at Allen. He looked confused. 'Oh man, I hope I didn't make him loose any more memories.' He thought getting a little worried. His worry drifted away when Kanda grabbed his hand and said "I'm okay, thanks Allen." He pulled him to his feet.

"Is something the matter?" Allen asked when the confused look on Kanda's face didn't go away. Kanda nodded his head slowly.

"I think I'm lost again." Kanda said looking around.

"I see where were you heading?"

"My room." Allen sighed.

"K then, follow me." Allen begun to walk and Kanda followed him. A few minutes later Allen felt the familiar weight of Timcampy as it landed on his head. "Hey Tim." Allen said in greeting.

"Is that you golem?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded.

"Actually it's my masters, but he gave it to me so I could get into headquarters." Allen explained. "Wait did you just get a piece of memory back?"

"No, Lenalee told me what they were when I saw a black one."

"Oh." Allen spotted Kanda's door and when they came upon it he stopped. "Well this is your room, you remember where mine is?" Kanda nodded.

"How come you know where mine is but forget where yours is?" Allen couldn't help but ask. Kanda just shrugged. Allen sighed. "Anyways Komui wants us in his office tomorrow morning because we have a mission. I'll come and pick you up okay?" Kanda nodded. "Well if you need me for anything look for Timcampy, for some odd reason he always knows where I am." Kanda nodded and Allen walked away. The rest of the day went uneventful. Allen didn't see Kanda for the rest of the day and when night came Allen went back to his room to rest for the mission tomorrow. When he reached his room he opened his window to let the fresh night air in. A small breeze blew and it brought up the smell of the trees that were nearby. He pulled his chair up to the window and sat down in it. He folded his arms on the window sill and placed his head on them, looking out. He closed his eyes as another breeze blew brushing gently on his face. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Allen said not moving. He heard the door open a few footsteps as the person walked into the room and the creak of his door shutting a little, but not all of the way.

"Allen?" he opened his eyes and turned towards it meeting Kanda's dark eyes.

"What is it Kanda." Timcampy flew from behind him and landed and landed on Allen's should.

"I found it on the windowsill in my room and thought that I should return him to you." Allen reached up and petted it on its head.

"Making more trouble I see." He turned back to the long haired exorcist. "Thanks Kanda." Kanda nodded and left the room shutting the door behind. Timcampy flew off Allen's shoulder as he stood up. He walked over to his bed and laid down, not bothering to shut his window. He closed his eyes and let the gentle sound of the wind lull him to sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

**K people I didn't get as many chapters done that I wanted to cause I have been going through things. I'm moving soon and that is basically it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^-^**


	3. Where It All Started

Memory's Tsubasa

**Here is Chapter three! I am having an easier time typing this one than the other one. At least I think I am and since I don't have my AMVs to help me get through it I guess I'll just have to listen to my Anime CDs. Anyways with tradition….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter three: Were It All Started

The next morning Allen was woken by the sunlight that came in through his open window. He sat up and yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up and walked out of his room. He turned left and walked down the hall towards Kanda's room. When he reached the door he knocked three times. At first it was silent on the other end and he was about to knock again when he heard shuffling and footsteps head to the door. The door opened and Kanda appeared. "Morning Kanda." Kanda nodded his head in greeting and walked back into his room with Allen behind him. Kanda walked over to his dresser and picked up a brush and started to brush his hair. "So do you want to get breakfast first or got to Komui's office?" Kanda stopped brushing his hair and put it up with a tie. 'Kanda's hair looks very silky.' Allen thought then he pushed the thought away.

Kanda turned to him and said "I think that we should go get breakfast first then go to the office." Allen was surprised for a second. If this was the old Kanda he would go to Komui's office first.

"Okay, let's go." They left the room and headed to the cafeteria. When they got there they were greeted by Lavi. "Were Lenalee at Lavi?" Allen asked looking around for the female exorcist.

"Lenalee is on her coffee run right now, you know how everyone is when they don't get their morning coffee." Allen nodded his head in understanding. "Well what are we waiting for let's eat." Lavi grinned leading the other two to the counter. After they ate the three exorcists took their separate ways. Lavi said something about finding the panda (the bookman) and ask him something and left the two of them. Allen led Kanda to Komui's office. He knocked on the door and they both went in when they heard Komui tell them to. Allen shut the door behind them and followed Kanda to the couch. They both sat down and waited for him to finish writing. Komui put his pen down and sighed a few seconds later. He looked at the two exorcists.

"Thanks for waiting as you can see the paperwork piles are huge as usual." He said indicating all of the stacks that cover almost his entire desk.

"You're welcome, now what is this mission about?" Allen asked.

"Well I want you and Kanda to go to the town that Kanda was stationed and look around to see if you can figure out what happened to get him into the condition that he is in." Komui stood up and walked over to the rolled up maps. He pulled one down and reviled Italy. "You are going to a town named Alba." He pointed near the coast. "You will be going with the finder who brought Kanda back, his name is Raul, and he is from Italy himself so he should be a great helper." Komui pulled the string that made the map roll up. "He will be waiting by the boat when you leave. Any questions?" both exorcists shook their heads no. Komui walked back to his desk and sat down. "Good now you leave in an hour so pack whatever you need to pack." Komui dismissed them and they left the room.

"Do you think you can find your room by yourself?" Allen asked Kanda as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay see you in an hour." Allen told him and left him alone. As Allen walked into his room he was greeted by Timcampy as it flew up to him. "You want to come to Tim?" it appeared to nod and Allen smiled. Okay but try to stay out of trouble." He walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He grabbed a few shirts and pants and placed them onto his bed. Next he reached underneath it and grabbed his suitcase. He placed the suitcase onto the bed and placed his clothes in it. He threw in a book and a few other things and shut it. He placed the case next to the door so he wouldn't forget it and left the room. He found himself sitting in the training on the third floor wondering what to do for the next half hour when he saw Kanda on the other side of the room practicing some combos. He stood up and walked up to him. "Did you find your room alright?" Allen asked him. Kanda turned to his a little surprised to see him there.

"Yeah, I think I got the main halls of this place memorized." He sheathed Mugen.

"That's good." There was silence since neither of them knew what to say. "So I think I'll just do some training things so I'll see you in thirty minutes." Allen turned and left the training. He went outside to get some fresh air. The forest nearby was as usual dark and a little creepy to Allen, but he remembers that Kanda use to train in or on the edge of it at night so no one would watch him. Sometimes when Allen opens his window to get the cool air of the night in his room he would see him. Now that Allen thought about it, he sort of misses the old Kanda. Yeah, hard to believe right. This new Kanda is cool and all, but it doesn't seem right. I guess I should do my best to get his memory back, after all Kanda can't be Kanda without his temper. Allen sat on his bed and drifted away into his thoughts. Timcampy came over and started to tug on Allen's shirt. "What is it Tim?" it turned to the door. "It's time to go?" it nodded and Allen stood up. He grabbed his exorcist jacket from his chair and put it on. He grabbed his suitcase and left the room. He walked down the hall and a few minutes later were at the boat. A finder was already there.

"Ah, you must be Master Walker," said the finder. "I'm Raul." They shook hands. They waited another minute and Kanda arrived. When the finder introduced himself to Kanda they set off. They found themselves on the train in a first class cabin. Allen sat on the left while Kanda sat across from him and the finder was sitting in front of the door on the floor.

"Can you tell us what Kanda was doing before the incident?" Allen asked. They both looked at Allen.

"Well Master Kanda was investigating a rumor of innocence. He entered an abandoned building and when he came back out had no memory."

"I see and knowing Kanda he didn't want you to go in because he thought that you would get in the way." Allen looked at Kanda and he didn't know what to say. "Anyways when we get there I want you to take us to the to the abandoned building." The finder nodded and the rest of the train ride was silent.

They arrived at Alba a few hours later. It was dark out and Allen begun to have second thought about going to the abandoned building tonight. "I always liked this town." The finder begun. "The name Alba in Italian means dawn and what sight it is. You should see it sometime when you have the time." Allen just nodded.

"Hey Raul I think we should go to the inn instead of going to the building tonight." The finder nodded and led them to the inn.

"Your room is at the end and Master Kanda's is next to it." The finder told them.

Can you tell Komui that we arrived?" The finder nodded and left. Allen turned to Kanda. "Good night Kanda." He said and went into his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

**Well I don't really know what to say about this chapter except I hoped you enjoyed it and see you next time. ^-^**


	4. Feathers

Memory's Tsubasa

**I'm back and ready to reveal what happened to Kanda, what will happen to Kanda and Allen's relationship after they find out… even I don't know. ^-^ anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter four: Feathers

Allen woke when there was a knock on his door. He sat up and stretched. "Come in," he said. The door opened and on the other side was Raul.

"Good morning Master Walker." He greeted carrying in a tray. "I brought some breakfast." He put the tray on the end table.

"Thanks Raul. Is Kanda up?" Allen asked. The finder nodded.

"Yes, Master Kanda is up. Would you like me to get him?" Allen shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering." The finder nodded and left the room. Allen picked u the tray and started to eat. When he finished eating he put on his jacket and left the room. When he shut his door Kanda's opened and Kanda stepped out. "Morning Kanda," greeted Allen. Kanda nodded in greeting. The finder came up the stairs and noticed the exorcists.

"So when would you like to leave?" the finder asked them both.

"Have you eaten, Kanda?" Allen asked him. Another nod. "We could leave now if you like." They both nodded and they left the inn. A few minutes later they reached an old building that looked like it was falling apart. The roof looked like it would cave in at any moment and the door was ajar a little bit, not being able to close. "I guess this is it." Allen said looking at the building uneasily. The finder nodded. "Would you like to come in Raul?" the finder shook his head this time.

"I wouldn't want to get in your way, there might be an Akuma in there and I would be useless to fight it." Allen and Kanda walked into the building.

"Is anything coming back?" he asked Kanda. He shook his head.

"No, but I sense something here." Allen looked around and saw nothing but dusty old furniture and broken things on the ground.

"Come on." They continued to walk forward. They came across a pair of double doors a few minutes later. They looked at each other for a second and Allen grabbed one of the handles and opened the door. On the other side was a little library of some sort. On every wall were shelves of were the books were supposed to be, but it seemed that a few fell from it and scatter onto the floor. They were as tall as the ceiling which seemed to be about fourteen feet. At the center of the room was a little hole as if something dug into the ground. They walked closer to it. It was pretty large. I wonder if this is the room that is all began." Allen wondered looking down it, but all he saw was darkness. Allen suddenly saw something white in the corner of his vision to his left. He walked over to it and lifted the book that was on top of it. He lifted it up and discovered that it was a green feather. 'A feather?'

"What is it Allen?" Kanda asked coming up behind him. Allen jumped in surprise. He still wasn't used to Kanda calling him by his actual name. He turned to him and showed him the feather. A look of reconnection came across his face.

"Do you know what this is?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded slowly not really sure.

"I have seen it before, but it's still fuzzy." When Allen was about to say something else the room started to shake. A few seconds later something white came from the hole and landed near them. It was an Akuma. Allen guessed it was a level two, which right now he didn't feel like fighting. He put the feather into his pocket and they both faced the Akuma. The Akuma looked at them both.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again. From the looks of it you haven't figured out what happened to you yet." It said to Kanda.

"What do you mean?" he asked it.

"All I'm going to say is to re-grow your wings?" it told him. Kanda pulled Mugen out of its sheath. "You want to fight? I remember what happened in the last one and it was quite easy."

"This time I'm not alone." Kanda said. Allen nodded and walked up next to him, activating his innocence.

"Alright then let's begin." The Akuma said turning his arms into blades. A few seconds later it attacked. There was a loud bang and smoke as it missed the two exorcists and the books on the shelves scattered and some pages fell out a few of them. The Akuma turned towards them, Allen to its right, Kanda to its left. They both leapt at it and it dodged.

"CROSS BEAM!" the crosses of light appeared and soon exploded. When the smoke cleared there were scratches, but nothing else. The Akuma leapt at them again and managed to cut Allen's human arm. Allen gasped in pain and landed on his feet, barley. From behind Kanda swung Mugen, leaving a giant cut in its back. It screeched in pain and leapt into the hole.

"If I die now then the plan won't work." they heard it say as its voice echoed in the tunnels it made. A few seconds later it was gone. After a few seconds Allen inactivated his innocence and Kanda sheathed his Mugen.

"I think we got our answer." He said to Kanda. Kanda nodded and they left the room. They reached outside and saw Raul walking around worriedly. When he saw them he stopped and faced them.

"Are you alright, I wasn't sure rather or not to call for back up." Allen smiled at him.

"We're okay, I think we should head back to the inn and rest." He said feeling a little tired. The finder nodded and they went to the inn. Allen didn't realize how long they were in the building until they was came out. It was dusk out and Allen knew that they would have to stay another night at the inn then head home in the morning. They reached the inn and they said night to each other. The next morning the finder woke him again and after some breakfast headed out. Half way through the train ride Allen pulled out the green feather that they found at the abandoned building. Kanda and the finder looked at it. "I wonder what the Akuma meant when he said to re-grow your wings." Allen wondered out loud looking the feather over. It was large, about twelve inches long and five inches wide.

"Were did you get that Master Walker?" the finder asked.

"At the building." Allen answered.

"I never seen that type of feather before." The finder told them.

"What do you think Kanda?" Allen asked turning to him. He didn't get a response though. Kanda was staring at the feather. "Kanda?" Kanda snapped out of it and looked at Allen. "What is it?"

"I don't know, something about that feather makes me think that it is important somehow." Kanda told them uncertainly. Allen handed the feather over to Kanda and looked it over. Other than the size and color, it was a normal feather, or so they thought, until it started to glow a light green. It lifted off Kanda's hand and into his chest. As expected everyone was surprised and Kanda fell to the side onto his seat unconscious.

"Kanda!?" Allen and the finder stood up and walked over to him worriedly. The finder looked at him.

"Don't worry he is just sleeping." The finder said a minute later. With a sigh Allen sat down with relief. It wasn't until the end of the train ride that Kanda awoke.

"Are you alright Kanda?" Allen asked as they made their way to HQ."

"Why wouldn't I be beansprout?" Came Kanda's retort. Allen stopped mid-step and face Kanda.

"You got your memories back?" Allen asked a little surprised and disappointed. Wait disappointed, why should he be, after all that would mean that things go back the way they were… so why doesn't he want them to.

"No, but I got enough back to know how much we hate each other."

'Oh great, of all the memories to get back. Wait a minute! Re-grow your wings. That's what that Akuma meant. We have to get the feathers back for Kanda to get his memories back and that green one was one of them, but how many are there."

"Oi, beansprout." Kanda said snapping Allen out of his thoughts.

"My name is Allen." He said and stormed off when the boat reached the stairs. 'So much for having a nice Kanda.'

**Well chapter four is done. I hoped you like it and this was the only way I could think of when it come to explaining why Kanda lost him memory. And why that this story is called Memory's Tsubasa. Until next time. ^-^**


	5. Emotional Feathers

Memory's Tsubasa

**Thanks for the reviews. ^-^ I wasn't really thinking about Tsubasa Chronicles when I first started this ff. Anyways thanks for reading up til now and hope you enjoy this chapter. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Five: Emotional Feathers

Allen sat in a chair, next to his bedroom window. He was deep in thought when there was a knock on his door. The door opened and Lavi walked in. Lavi noticed that Allen didn't hear him come in. "Allen?" Lavi called. Allen jumped in surprise and turned to Lavi.

"Lavi, you surprised me," he said with a smile appearing on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Lavi asked walking closer. Allen shook his head.

"Not really, it's just that the whole feather thing and Kanda." Lavi nodded his head in understanding.

"That's the reason I'm here. Komui wants us to come to his office." Allen stood up.

"Okay." He followed Lavi out, shut his door, and walked to Komui's office. They knocked on the door when they got there and after hearing a come in, they went inside. Komui wasn't alone in the office. Lenalee, Reever, and Kanda were there as well. Lavi shut the door behind him and they both walked up to the others.

"Ah, good, everyone is here." Komui said as he watched the other two walk up. "I take it you all know why you are here?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So how much do we know so far about this Akuma and the connection about Kanda loosing his memories?"

"Well we know that all this has to do with that feather that Allen found." Lavi said looking thoughtful.

"And as soon as that feather entered his body, his memories returned?" Komui asked and both Lavi and Allen nodded. Komui looked at Allen who was spacing out.

"Is there something that is bothering you?" Komui asked. Everyone else turned to him. Allen nodded slowly. He looked at Kanda.

"What type of memories did you get back?" Kanda glared at him for a second.

"Just random ones, why?" Kanda asked.

"I was wondering if your memories come back, each with a different emotion. Maybe these feathers are each a different color."

"It does make sense, an odd type of sense, but still…" Reever said.

"Well we don't really know for sure, but that is an interesting thought." Komui said.

"That's not all. I wonder what the Akuma meant by re-growing his wings, I mean, humans don't have wings." Allen said. He noticed everyone staring at him. Allen scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, just forget what I just said. Just thinking out loud. Komui turned to Kanda.

"Since you only got a little of your memories back, we still have to keep looking for these feathers and get as many as you can." Lenalee looked her brother.

"Didn't the Akuma run after it was heavily damaged?" she asked. Komui nodded. "Couldn't we find the Akuma and destroy it. It ran so that might mean that if it is destroyed Kanda's memories will come back."

"Yeah, but I don't think that we are going to find that Akuma anytime soon." Reever said with annoyance in his voice. The room went silent. A few minutes later Allen moved towards the door.

"Well I guess that what our next side mission is. Find all the feathers to get all of Kanda's memories back." He opened the door, but stopped and looked at Komui. Realizing what he was waiting for him say they were dismissed Komui said that they were. Allen left the room and walked down the hall, he didn't know why he cared, after all Kanda could take care of himself…but Allen had that feeling that he had to help him. He sighed as he opened his door to his room. He walked in shutting it. He didn't know why he was think so hard about it, it usually not in his nature, but he is and it is driving him insane. He walked up to his window and opened it. It was a quiet night, there was a small breeze. Timcampy flew in through the window and landed on the dresser. Allen sat down in his chair and looked out the window. He didn't know why, but he liked sitting next to the window. He guessed that it was because of the nice breeze and the view of the moon at night. 'I guess today could have been better.' Allen thought folding his arms and put them onto the windowsill. He spaced out looking at the dark scenery that he could see when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Allen-kun?" The door opened and Lenalee walked in. Hearing the door opened Allen turned and faced it.

"Oh, hi Lenalee-chan." Allen greeted.

"I was wondering if you would like to walk down to dinner with me." Lenalee suggested.

"Sure." Allen stood up and followed her down the hall and towards the cafeteria. When they reached it they were greeted by Lavi as usual. They quickly got their dinner and sat down. Kanda, Allen noticed sat in his usual spot before he lost his memories.

"Is something the matter?" Lenalee asked. Allen turned to her.

"No, everything is fine." Allen started to eat and Lavi started about how Panda was nagging at him from neglecting his duties even though he has been recording things, just probably not the things that he wants him to record. Allen finished eating all of his food a few minutes later. Allen stood up picking up his dishes. "I'm going back to my room, come get me if you guys need anything." Allen dropped his dishes off and left the cafeteria. He slowly walked back to his room. When he arrived Timcampy was still sitting on the dresser. He closed his door as he walked in and at by the window again. The moon was in full view tonight. It was a cloudless night with a nice gentle breeze coming through the window. Allen closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze until he hears something below. He opened his eyes and looked down towards the little forest, which was where the sound was coming from. He found Kanda standing there with his eyes closed, in a stance. A few seconds later he swung Mugen. 'I guess some things never change no matter what happens.' Allen thought as he watched Kanda do a series of combos next. Kanda had his shirt off and the moonlight was reflecting off his pale chest as he moved. Allen shook his head. 'It's as if nothing happened.' Allen stood up from the chair. 'I guess I should get to bed, I have a feeling I will have a long day tomorrow.' Allen shut the window a little bit. He walked over to his bed and laid down. He drifted off to sleep a few seconds later.  
**____________________________________________________________________________  
Sorry for the bad ending, my mind went blank for a second and didn't really know what to type. Well Hope you enjoyed and sorry it took so long. Well until next time. ^-^**


	6. The Second Emotion

Memory's Tsubasa

**Omg is it? It is! It's chapter 6!!!!!!! It's hard to believe isn't it XP anyways…..ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter six: The second emotion

Allen awoke with the sunlight shining in from his window. He sits up from his bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Morning already?" He stood up and Timcampy greeted him by landing on his head. "Morning Tim," Timcampy flicked his tail in greeting and got comfortable. He walked out of his room a few minutes later and noticed that it was quiet. When he got to the cafeteria for breakfast the only exorcist he saw was Kanda. When he got his food he ate and left the cafeteria. While he was walking down the hall he ran into Komui.

"Good morning Allen." He greeted. Allen nodded his head in greeting.

"Good morning is everyone out on missions?" he asked. Komui nodded.

"Yeah, everyone except for you and Kanda is gone. I thought you guys would have like a day off."

"I see no wonder why it's so quiet." Timcampy flew off Allen's head and perched itself onto his shoulder.

"I also told them to keep an eye out, who knows, someone might find another feather."

"I hope so, Kanda is to different for my tastes." Komui stared at him for a second surprised, but then smiled.

"Well I should get going, got work to do." With that Komui walked away. Allen watched him walk away and when he was out of sight he sighed.

'I guess I should go train since I have nothing better to do.' Allen went to the opposite direction of Komui. When he reached the third floor Timcampy flew from his shoulder and landed on some equipment, so that he wasn't in the way. Allen started stretching when Kanda came in a few minutes later. Kanda sat down and closed his eyes. It wasn't until Allen started to do push ups when Kanda moved. He stood up and unsheathed Mugen. Standing in a stance for a few seconds he swung. Allen decided to take a break for a few minutes and sat down watching Kanda do different combinations of swings.

"Are you just going to watch me like that for the rest of the day?" Kanda asked. Allen has been sitting there watching him for about thirty minutes now. He jumped when he heard Kanda talking to him.

"Oh sorry, I was sort of spacing out." He said standing up. "But don't you usually train outside?" Kanda did another combo.

"It's bright out," came an annoyed reply. Now that Allen thinks about it he has only seen Kanda train outside at night.

"I see…." Allen walked over to some equipment. When he was about to start train again, someone walked into the room. Allen turned towards the door and found Lenalee standing there. "Hi Lenalee, I thought you were on a mission." She walked up to him.

"I was, but it was a dead end, there wasn't an innocence where I was sent. Oh, I just remembered." She reaching into her pocket and pulled something out. "Here's a little souvenir." Allen took it from her and saw that it was some candy. "It's very good, well to me it is." She walked over to Kanda and gave some to him as well. "Here you go; I got some for you too." Kanda grabbed it and looked at her. Suddenly, surprising to both of them there was a little yellow light between them. When the light faded away there was a little yellow feather floating there. "Allen is that….?"He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, it is. It's another one of Kanda's feathers. It's a little smaller than the other one though." After a few seconds of floating the feather entered Kanda's body. Kanda dropped to his knees, dropping Mugen as he did.

"Kanda are you alright?" Lenalee asked panicked and she bent down next to him. Kanda didn't answer for a minute, but then he looked up at her and nodded. He grabbed Mugen and stood up. Noticing that Allen was staring at him Kanda returned a glare.

"What are you looking a Beansprout?" Allen's instinctive remarks kicked in.

"My name isn't Beansprout, it ALLEN. A.L.L.E.N. ALLEN…….wait did you just call me beansprout?"

"Yeah so." Kanda remarked sheathing Mugen.

'So much for the nice Kanda staying, but then he wouldn't be Kanda, but still I really enjoyed the nice Kanda.' Allen thought to his dismay. The nick name Beansprout is back, unfortunately. "Anyways we should tell Komui that Kanda got another feather back."

"Good idea, and the way he got it back was just a little weird." Lenalee said. Allen started to walk towards the door and Lenalee followed him. He stopped and looked at Kanda.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked.

"If I must." The three of them left the training room and went to Komui's office to see if he was there. To their luck he was. He looked like he was working on paper work, but the three of them knew better. He looked up as they entered.

"Ah, good to see you three, so how did the mission go Lenalee?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It was a false alarm. Nothing was there, I made sure before I left." Komui folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I see, anyways, what can I do for you two?" he asked looking at Kanda and Allen.

"Well you see Komui, Kanda and I were training when Lenalee came in. A few minutes later a feather appeared and went into Kanda, like the last time." Allen told him. Komui leaned forward resting his chin on his hands, more interested.

"I see…what was Kanda doing when it appeared." He wondered.

"Well he wasn't doing anything; Lenalee gave him candy when it appeared." Komui looked deep in thought.

"You know Allen, maybe you have the right thought about these being emotional feathers. Was the feather a different color from the last?" Allen nodded.

"Yeah it was yellow." Komui smiled.

"The color of happiness huh." Allen looked at Kanda and glared.

"So calling me beansprout makes you happy huh?" Kanda glared back.

"Maybe."

"Now, now boys calm down." Komui told them. They both turned their attention back to him. "We are at a good start, two feathers is a good sign as well as the memories returning. Since this feather reacted to Lenalee's kindness maybe it will react to the others close to him as well."

"I guess we will just have to wait until the others come back." Allen said. When Komui was about to say something else, Allen's stomach went off, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"I guess that means its dinner time." Allen frowned.

"That's means I missed lunch." Both Komui and Lenalee laughed.

"Go on and eat, we'll talk more later." All three of them nodded and left.

**Well that's the end of chapter 6, I can't believe I finished it. I hope you know where I'm going with this. If not then you will just have to wait. XP Hope you enjoyed. ^-^**


	7. Pieces of Crystal

Memory's Tsubasa

**Well here is chapter seven of MT. ^-^ Wow, how I love summer vacation. Anyways hope you are enjoying the story so far and well I don't know what else to say. Anyways….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
_**

Chapter seven: Pieces of Crystal

Allen sat in the chair in his room next to the window. He noticed that he'd been doing it more often now. He hasn't been going on missions lately and he is starting to feel restless. Ever since they told Komui about the feather that came out of Lenalee, they were starting to think that Allen's theory about Kanda's emotions being connected to the feathers was correct. Not only that but, that they are also connected to the people he has more of a connection with.

'If that is true, the feather that I have is probably the feather of hatred,' Allen thought with a weak chuckle. Timcampy came and landed onto Allen's left shoulder. Allen looked at it and petted its' head. 'Kanda is getting more like the Kanda I hate and used to know. Why is it that even though I don't want him to be him, that I also want him to be the way he was?' Allen stopped his train of thought and looked out the window. 'Life just has to be complicated, doesn't it?' with that he let out a sigh. There was a knock on his door. "What is it?" he called when the door opened.

"Allen-kun?" a voice called, who turned out to be Lenalee. He turned to her.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"My brother wants you to go on a mission," she told him with a small smile. Allen stood up from his chair.

"What about Kanda?" he asked.

"He is going with you." Allen felt a little irritated and hoped that it didn't show on his face. He guessed it didn't as Lenalee motioned him to follow her. Timcanpy flew after him and after the little golem flew out of the room, he closed the door. They arrived at Komui's office a few minutes later. Kanda was there already sitting on the couch reading what Allen guessed was the information for the mission. Komui looked up when they entered and he smiled at them.

"Thanks for getting him Lenalee." He looked at Allen. "Welcome Allen-kun." Allen walked to the couch and sat as far away from Kanda as possible. "I was able to get you a mission with Kanda; I could tell the both of you were getting pretty restless here." Komui leaned back into his chair. "I know that this is a little sudden, but can you guys leave by tomorrow?" Komui asked. Kanda looked up from the papers he was reading.

"We can go tonight if you want," he told him. Allen looked at him, a little irritated that Kanda was deciding for him. Komui noticed Allen's irritation.

"Why don't you discuss your departure time with Allen a little later?" he suggested. Kanda looked aggravated and tched.

"Whatever," was all he said and it was settled. Kanda "gently" gave Allen the information about the mission. The mission takes place in Italy (A/n Yes again XD) in a town called Kenya. Apparently there has been strange thing happening to the people, most are disappearances, others either had trauma and or were found dead.

"I think we should go tonight as well," Allen said to then, not liking how people are ending up how they were. One of Komui's eye brows went up in surprise.

"If that is what you want. Are you guys going to eat dinner before you go? It will be early morning by the time you arrive there." Kanda shifted in his seat.

"If we are eating, it's going to be a quick dinner," he said more to Allen than anyone else. Sensing this Allen glared.

"Of course, you make it sound like I take all day to eat." Kanda tched again.

"If someone let you, you would." Allen couldn't disagree with that. He stood up and Komui gave him a folder to hold the papers in. Once the papers were placed in the folder Allen turned back to Kanda.

"Well since you are in a rush, let's go and eat." Kanda looked at him for a second then left the room.

"I see that Kanda is getting more like himself by the day." Komui commented.

"Yeah," Allen said. 'Unfortunately,' he added in him mind. "Well I'll see you went I get back Komui," Allen looked at him and smiled.

"And I will welcome you back," Komui said smiling back. Allen nodded and left the room.

"Do you think they will be okay brother?" Lenalee asked. Komui shrugged.

"Who knows."

Kanda was already sitting down eating his soba by the time Allen got to the cafeteria. He walked up to the counter and ordered what he wanted. Carrying the tray to a table near the back he started to eat. Lenalee entered the cafeteria a few minutes later. She saw Allen at one of the back tables and walked up to him before sitting beside him to start a conversation. When Allen was done eating about ten minutes later and took care of his tray, they met up just outside the cafeteria.

"Can you tell Lavi that I will see him later?" Allen asked. She nodded.

She nodded. "Sure, make sure that Kanda doesn't get into trouble again." Allen nodded and walked away. He arrived to his room a few minutes later. Timcanpy flew in with him and the first thing Allen did was grab his exorcist jacket from the dresser and placed it onto his bed. He some things away and packed his little suitcase. He changed his clothes and put his jacket on. Feeling a gentle breeze reminded him to shut the window, which he did. He grabbed his suit case and walk out of his room, shutting the door behind.

"Ready to go beansprout?" came Kanda's voice beside him. He turned and glared at him.

"The name is ALLEN!" he growled. Kanda blew it off.

"Come on, the boat is waiting for us." With that Kanda walked away and Allen somewhat unwillingly followed. They got on the boat and left HQ.

"When we reach town we will take the train to Kenya. We shouldn't need to take anything else." Kanda told him. Allen just nodded and started to poke at Timcanpy who was flying in from of him. They found themselves on the train an hour later. They had first class seats as usual and Allen thought that he would never get used to it. He looked the information over again.

"The finder is going to greet us at Kenya, he will be waiting at the train station to pick us up." Allen looked up when Kanda talked to him.

"You are really chatty today aren't you?" Kanda just glared at him for a second then went to look out the window. Allen returned the paper back into their folder and placed it next to him. He sighed quietly and looked out the window as well. It was about midnight when they reached Kenya. When they got off the train Allen stretched and Timcanpy landed on his head. The finder was walked up to them.

"Good evening Exorcists, my name is Yen. I will be telling you about this area and showing you the places of some of the incidents."

"Nice to meet you Yen," Allen said extending his hand to him. Yen smiled and shook it.

"No need to introduce yourself, Komui-san has told me of your coming and I already know your names." Kanda turned towards the finder.

"Is there an inn hear here?" he asked. Yen nodded.

"Yes, I will escort you there." Allen grabbed his suit case from the ground and followed Yen and Kanda.

The inn was a nice little place, as well as the town. It wasn't that big and it was very peaceful from the looks of it. It's as if the incidents never happened. Allen looked the inn over and was content with it. They entered. Yen looked at both exorcists.

"I got you both separate rooms on the end of the hall. Kanda-san you are the last room to the left, Allen-san yours is to the right." The finder gave them both their keys. All three of them walked down the hall and Kanda was the first to open his door. It was a small room like back at HQ. Kanda walked in and looked around. Allen turned to his door and unlocked it. He opened it and saw that it was the same set up, which he was not surprised about. He walks in and places his suitcase onto the bed. Kanda motioned the finder to go into Allen's room and he entered as well. Kanda sat in a chair while Allen sat onto the bed.

"Well start explaining." Kanda said. The finder sat down onto the floor.

"Every other night there are reports of howling. After that some residents here notice that someone has either died, disappeared, or is traumatized."

"So you are saying that these howls are related somehow?" Allen asked. The finder nodded.

"It might be something that is causing all of this, find the source of the howling, you find the source to the incidents," the finder told them.

"Are you sure about this?" Kanda asked him and he nodded.

"Almost positive." Kanda stood up.

"We will investigate this tomorrow night, I'm going to bed." Kanda left the room, entered his, and shut the door. The finder stood up when the door close.

"I will leave so you can sleep as well Allen-san." The finder left the room and Allen found himself alone. He took off his jacket and placed it on the chair that Kanda was sitting in. He sat onto the bed and Timcanpy came and landed onto his lap. He started to pet its' head.

"I think we should get to bed Tim." Allen told the little golem. Timcanpy flew off from Allen's lap and Allen lied down onto his bed. He looked at the ceiling. 'I have been thinking too much lately,' he thought. Timcanpy flew into view and then off to the side, landing onto one of Allen's pillows. He turned to his side and watched as Tim got comfortable. He smiled gently and closed his eyes. He felt himself drift to sleep.

Allen heard something move in his room opening his eyes a crack to see who it was, without letting them know he woke. Before he could see who it was though, it grabbed him. He tried to fight back and shout to get someone to hear him, but the creature prevented him from doing either. There was a sound as shattering as the creature jumped through the window while holding onto Allen. The creature entered another build that Allen couldn't see where it was. He was dropped to the floor roughly, knocking most of his breath out of him. While he sat up and tried to get his breath the creature came back at him and bounded him with something that felt similar to chains.

"Might as well get comfortable, you aren't going to leave anytime soon," said the thing that kidnapped him. Allen lifted up his head to see his kidnapper, but it was gone before he got a chance to see it. Allen sighed when he was able to get his body to function normally again, after the initial shock of suddenly getting flung around.

"This is just great."

Kanda was woken by the sound of something shattering. He quickly stood up and opened his door, once he reached it. The finder came running up to him.

"What was that?" demanded Kanda. The finder shrugged.

"I don't know Kanda-san." They both looked at Kanda door and they walked to it. Kanda opened it and saw that the window was shattered and that Allen wasn't in the room. They walked in and saw Timcanpy on the floor. Kanda picked it up.

"What happened to the beansprout?" he asked it with an angry look on his face.  
**_**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I can't believe it took me this long to update TT-TT. I noticed that I have been spelling Timcanpy's name wrong and that my writing might have changed a little since it's been a while since I typed any of my ff. Anyways sorry it took so long, Oh and the name of the chapter refers to Allen's window shattering. ^-^**


	8. The Broken

Memory's Tsubasa

**I AM STILL ALIVE! Life just decided to kick me in the butt for a while .;; .I am sooo sorry that this took so long. If you kill me, please be merciful TT^TT Anyways might as well keep up traditioon ….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
_**

Chapter eight: The Broken

"So that's all you could get?" Kanda asked Timcanpy in annoyance. It nodded quickly and flew behind the finder to hide from Kanda's wrath. "Why is it that where ever we go, beansprout always either gets us in trouble or gets himself into trouble?" Yen looked at him.

"But by what Allen-san's golem showed us, it wasn't Allen-san's fault, it was too fast and even he didn't have time to react to the situation," the finder pointed out. Kanda 'Tched'.

"It's his own fault for putting his guard down," Kanda walked to the window and was careful of the glass on the floor. Kanda heard a howling from the distance and froze. "Was that the howling that you were speaking of, finder?" he turned to the finder and nodded.

"Do you think it was what took Allen-san?" He asked. Kanda walked to the door.

"Only one way to find out," was all he said and left the room. The finder left the room as well and hurried to catch up to Kanda. When they were in town the howls continued and they followed it to an opening that was out of town. The howling ceased and as they looked around noticed something on top of a tiny cliff.

"It's about time you showed up exorcists, I was getting rather bored." The creature jumped down and landed in front of them. It was an animal type akuma, level2. "I was starting to think that you either didn't care about the little exorcist or thought that I was just a normal beast." Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

"What did you do with him?" Kanda demanded.

"Hmm, I guess you do care a lot about him then."

"As if, we are low on exorcists as it is." Kanda retorted. 'Care about Beansprout, as if.' Kanda felt a little tug in the back of his mind, but pushed it to the side.

"Hmm I guess I can return him in pieces then." The akuma turned and before Kanda was able to do anything, it jumped away and ran out of sight. Kanda put his sword back in its sheath.

"What should we do now Kanda-san?" the finder asked. Kanda turned to him.

"We have no chose but to look for him. I won't hear the end of it if we return without him and there might be an innocence here."

"I can investigate the buildings around here to see if any are possible hide outs for the akuma." Yen told him.

"Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way." After that Kanda walked away.

Kanda found himself going around town asking about more details about the disappearances. 'This is taking up to much time,' he thought.

Allen opened his eyes in a daze with a splitting head ache. He went to reach up to rub the aching spot, but paused when he felt a tug and heard a rattle. He sighed in memorization of the recent events. He looks around the dark room seeing if there was a possible way to get out. Everywhere he looked windows and doors were covered with boards. 'How did it get in here?' Allen thought a bit confused. He scanned the room again and found a very dark area on the floor on the other side of the room. 'I wonder if that is -' before Allen could finish his thought the ground started to shake. A few seconds he heard something like a grunt and a puff of dust came from the dark area. A few seconds later he heard the sound of what he thinks are claws clicking on the floor. The moonlight started to shine in and rested on the creature that entered the room. It appeared to have grinned. It stopped in front of him and sat down.

Allen figured that it was the creature that brought him here and that it was an Akuma. Though he has never seen one that resembled an animal so much. It looked like a giant wolf. Which bring up a question. How did it tie him up? He looked around to see if there was anyone else. Noticing this, the Akuma flashed it's fangs in what appeared to be a smile.

"There isn't anyone else here. I'm glad to see you awake. Are you comfy?" Allen looked back at the wolf Akuma and glared.

"Do I look comfy to you?" Allen struggled against the chain. He was thinking about activating his innocence and break himself loose.

Sensing this the wolf just shook it's head. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Those chains can't be broken by the one that is tied in it. That and I made it so even if you attempt, your innocence would hurt you in the process."

Allen didn't know rather to take the Akuma's word for it or not, it might be a bluff after all and he needed to get free. Without hesitating, he activated his innocence. He felt a sharp pain as his tip of his weapon punctured through the chair and into his back. He let out a hiss of pain and deactivated his innocence. The Akuma "tisked".

"See what did I tell you. Humans these days." Allen started to feel the blood run down his back.

'I was hoping it was lying.' He thought with a grimace. The Akuma's tail did a wag.

"Well since it might take your friends some time to find us, I might as well have some fun." The Akuma gave him a grin and Allen had a very bad feeling about it.

Kanda was still gathering information when Yen came running up to him.

"Kanda-san, I was able to get some info on the Akuma." He told him trying to catch his breath.

"Well spill it!" Kanda told him with an annoyed look on his face.

"There was an eyewitness that said that a giant dog like creature was running to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town." Kanda "tched". Kanda started to walk away from the finder. The finder went to catch up to him and led the way.

They reach the building and before moving any further, they heard something break inside. Without hesitation Kanda walked up to the building and looked for an entrance with the finder on his heels. When he couldn't find one, he made one of his own.

Allen slammed into the wall and let out a gasp of pain. He was still chained to the chair and the wolf Akuma was throwing him around like a chew toy. His body was bloodied and batter from the constant collisions with the wall and floor as well as claw marks when it felt like sharpening it's claws on him.

'I don't think I can take much more of this.' He thought. He felt movement as the wolf went to pick him up again, when he heard something shatter.

"First Illusion!" There was a bang as the attack hit, but the Akuma dodged just in time. There was a rush of footsteps.

"Allen-san! You need to wake up!" He heard the finder call. He opened his eyes and saw Yen staring down at him with worry.

"Yen-san." Allen's voice was hoarse and he barely was able to get the name out. There was another bang and Allen tried to see where the Akuma and Kanda were.

"Hold on, let me find something to get you out of these chains." The finder stood and looked around.

Meanwhile the Akuma grinned as he successfully dodged another attack. Kanda was getting annoyed, but kept calm as he went to cut the Akuma. The attack landed. The Akuma let out a hollow of pain as the giant cut formed on it's chest. It looked down at it then back at Kanda letting out a growl. It lunged at him and Kanda dodged, getting another cut in on the leg. The Akuma crashed into the wall. It stood up and shook off debris and dust favoring it's injured leg.

"Well this isn't going as well as planned. I think it's about time I make a tactical retreat." It looked at the hole in the floor and before Kanda moves, went into it. Kanda took the window they came in out and went after it.

Yen find a brick on the ground and begun to slam it at the chains. After a bit he was able to get the chains to break. He untied Allen and pulled the barely conscious boy away from what was left of the chair. Kanda comes back into the build.

"Tch, it got away…" He says while walking towards the two. He see Allen all broken and covered in blood on the floor and he freezes. He looks up at him weakly. Allen sees a look of anger on Kanda's face.

'Ah….he probably hates me more, for being so weak.'

All Kanda can see is the bloody Allen on the floor, as if the finder wasn't there. An emotion that Kanda couldn't identify was tugging at the back of his mind. There was a glow from Allen and a black feather appeared. Allen let out a weak chuckle when he saw it.

'I knew it…He really does hate me that badly….' That was his last thought before everything went dark.

**O.O I finished it! Again I plea for my life TT^TT I wasn't expecting to take this long. I hope you liked it. **


	9. The Feather of Hatred?

Memory's Tsubasa

**Yay an Update!~ Sorry that it has been a while. I have been busy with school stuff x.x Good news is that I am now technically done, yay! Thanks for the reviews *yes I do read them* and hope that you enjoy this chapter of Memory's Tsubasa….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
_**

Chapter nine: The feather of Hatred?

Kanda watched as the finder patched up Allen. They returned to the inn without being noticed. Kanda had to carry him back on his back and his exorcist coat was covered in the Allen's blood. He had still had it on and when he placed the boy onto the bed, he pulled a chair to the wall on the other side of the bed. The finder got out the supplies and started to work on Allen, leading to the now scowling Kanda. He was agitated that the Akuma got away. And he was confused what the emotion he felt when he was staring at Allen when he was on the ground, staring at him with glazed over eyes. They both were silent until the finder finished. The finder washed his hands in a bowl and while drying them, turned to Kanda.

"I think we should take him back to the order Kanda-san…" Kanda heard the grave tone in his voice.

"Is his condition that bad?" The finder let out a sigh and tossed the towel on the table the bowl was on.

"I'm afraid so. It'll take a bit to take him back, so I will probably have to take him back myself to cut the time." Kanda wanted nothing more than the hunt down the Akuma and kill it, but it was probably long gone by now. He thought about tracking it, but then he thought of something else. It targeted Allen before, maybe it will again. After all, it seemed that the white haired exorcist was a magnet for Akuma. There really was no reason for him to stay in Kenya. There wasn't any sign of innocence and it seemed that the Akuma was only here just to level up.

"Get his things, I'll call Komui." He got his black golem and turned it on. It kept flying around his head and annoyed him so he turned it off. He walks out of the room and goes to a phone. He plugs the golem in and calls the order. The golem opens it mouth and a screen like thing appears with Komui in it.

"Komui here~"

"Komui we…" Kanda was cut off.

"Kanda! Glad to hear from you. How is the mission going?~" Komui smiles. Kanda felt himself twitch in annoyance from being interrupted.

"We have a problem." Komui's eyebrows furrow and he frowns as he looks Kanda over noticing the condition that his coat was in. It was obvious that he didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"What happened?" Kanda told him and he frowned even more. "I want you to bring Allen back immediately. Crowley has finished his mission not too long ago and can take things over at that location. The Akuma might come and attack Allen while he is being brought back cause of his weakened state and I want you to protect HIM as well as the innocence." Kanda nodded. "Alright I'll see you when you guys get back." Komui hung up.

Kanda unplug the golem from the phone and walks back to the room. He opens the door and the finder looks up at him as he shut Allen's suitcase.

"We're leaving." The finder nodded and picked up Allen's suitcase.

After a day's travel they were back in the country where their headquarters was at. They decided to board a train for the rest of the trip and they were able to get the injured exorcist onto the train without anyone noticing. As the train went the finder sat outside the car. Kanda was sitting across from Allen, his hand never straying too far from Mugen. They were about halfway back to the order and there wasn't any sign of an Akuma. Kanda couldn't decide if he was happy or disappointed about it. The door suddenly opens and Yen walks in, shutting the door behind him. He walks over to Allen and reaches up. When he brings his arms back down he was holding onto a box.

"I need to change Allen-san's bandages." He told the dark haired exorcist as he glanced at him. Kanda gave him a 'who is stopping you' look and looks out the window. Kanda ignores the sounds of the finder as he watched the scenery go by. They were currently passing through the countryside. Every now and then he would see a farm and little forests. He suppressed the need to yawn. He has been up for almost three days straight and can slowly feel the fatigue get to him. With an Exorcist out and a useless finder, he had to be ready at all times just in case they were attacked. He looks back to the finder who is working on Allen's normal hand. His shirt was off and he let a very tiny wince when he saw Allen's torso. When he watched the finder change the bandages yesterday and saw holes in his torso. Kanda knew he was lucky to be alive right now.

"So far nothing is infected, but there is still a chance that it could happen." He heard the finder say. Kanda "tched" and looked back out the window. The sun was going down, showing that another day was about to end. His thoughts wandered back to Kenya and he felt a light tug in his chest. Kanda let out an annoyed sigh and ignored it.

He let his mind wander to the feathers that they so far have collected. The first was green, where he got normal day to day memories. Next was Yellow, happy memories...well what little he had. The last one though...he couldn't figure out. It was fully black, but when he thought back it also had a tint of red on it. He also knew he felt hatred along with... a slight fear? What he couldn't figure out was that even though the feather came out of the white haired boy, he knew that the emotions were geared at him, but at something else. If the emotions weren't aimed at him, then why did it come out of him in the first place? Kanda held in a sigh. Some days he wished that the Akuma and the Earl would just suddenly die so that he wouldn't have to deal with all this.

His thoughts drifted back to the feathers and he wondered how many were left. He knew that he had most of his memories back, but there were still some missing. Kanda heard shuffling as the finder put the medical kit back in the spot he took it from.

"He started to heal, but there isn't much improvement. It's obvious that wound is going to scar." he heard the finder say. Kanda looked over to him and the unconscious exorcist. He was pale as a sheet and he had the expression of pain on his face. There was another tug from the back of his mind. He felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He keeps feeling that tug ever since they went to Kenya and it was aggravating him. The only explanation for it is that it's a missing memory that he is trying to remember, but can't for obvious reasons. Why would it happen every time he looked at Allen? After all he already got the feather from him. He never saw a feather like that before. He suppressed a shiver. Though he won't admit it out loud, he was kinda worried about it.

The rest of the trip went uneventful and soon the arrived back at headquarters. Allen was carted off to the infirmary with a worried Lenalee in tow. Kanda was on his was to Kamui's office to report when he ran into said man, quite literally. He didn't realize he was deep in thought when he felt the impact of running into him and he reached out to steady the both of them to prevent from falling. Kamui fixed his glasses and looked at Kanda with a contemplating look.

"How uncharacteristic of you to walk that halls deep in thought." Kanda went to roll his eyes, but froze. As much as he hated to admit it (and he never will out loud), Kamui was right. Not that he thought about it has been doing a lot of uncharacteristic things since the start of this whole feather thing. Even as he was getting his memories back he was showing more or almost showing more emotions then he let himself do in the past.

'Stupid Akuma messing everything up,' he thought with a sneer.

Kanda continued to walk towards Kamui's office with the man following beside him, ignoring his statement.

"You know Kanda, it's not that bad." Kanda lifted an eyebrow. "Showing emotions I mean, other then your famous temper that is. You would get along with others better when you show emotions other than that anger of yous."

"Who said I wanted to get along with others?" came a emotionless reply.

They arrived at Kamui's office and entered, closing the door behind him. "In a way you did." Kamui sat in his chair. "People are starting to see you in a new light with this whole feather situation. The feathers prove that you have other emotions other than anger and being basically like a samurai robot. I also noticed that you were being a snarky as you usually are with the other when you arrived."

Kanda sat down on the couch while Kamui was talking and he resisted tapping his foot in annoyance. Looks like he was going to have to train himself all over again.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't want to get along with others in anyway in shape or form. Especially since I got another feather."

Kamui sat up and rested his head on his hands looking interested. "Another feather? What color was it?"

Kanda hesitated before saying, "Pure black with red tint."

There was a moment of silence. "I have a feeling I know the answer to this question, but what memories did you get back?"

"Memories of hatred and bloodshed." Kamui suppressed a shiver. "It came from Allen, which has me slight worried."

Kamui rose an eyebrow when he heard Kanda say Allen's actual name. From the looks of it, Kanda hasn't realized it himself that he was using it or just admitted that he was worried. Maybe if he pushed a little bit and played his cards right.

"Hmm, that is a bit troubling. A black feather stained in red of memories of hatred and blood."

"What I don't get is the location that the feather came from. While I was angry at the time, it wasn't directed at Allen, but it still came from him, which is why it doesn't make sense to me."

Kanda pauses. Realizing that he was answering Kamui's questions. He suddenly felt the urger to bang his head on something. The wall looked very inviting.

"Here is my theory." He heard Kamui start to say and snapped him out of his thoughts. "I think that the reason the feather came from Allen was the fact of what condition he was in." He looked Kanda in the eyes. "It could have been that the emotions was triggered when you saw his state and that the feather appeared because the emotions were strong enough to make it appear. What if the feather came not mostly because of the anger that you felt, but the horror of seeing someone in such a bad state that you hated yourself for not being able to prevent it hence the black in the feather?"

Silence greeted the room as Kamui stopped speaking. After a few minutes Kamui sighed. "I think you need the time to think things over. You can come and see me after wards to report." Kanda for once didn't argue. He stood knowing that Kamui was right about him having to think things through. He left the room when he was dismissed.

Kanda found himself sitting on his windowsill in his room. He had opened the window to let in some fresh air in hopes that it could clear his head a little. He watched the moon rise and his thoughts went back to Allen. Was what Kamui said true? Was he actually upset that he couldn't help avoid Allen's current condition. Kanda abruptly stood up and left his room.

The halls were deserted and he didn't run into anyone as he went to his destination. He came upon a white door that was closed. He hesitated before opening it and stepping in. He shut the door with a soft click behind him and walked further into the room. The moonlight shined in through an open window, scarcely lighting the room. The room was full of neat made beds. Each with their own dividers. All of them were empty until he came upon an occupied one. Under the blankets was a still very pale Allen Walker. He walked to the bedside and pulled up a chair. He sat it in. When he looked at him he felt another tug in the back of his mind.

Why was it that he is feeling the pull? He know that he despises the white hair exorcist, so why is he compelled to be near him? What is the memory his mind is so desperate to try to have him remember to no avail?

**And that is it for Chapter 9 of Memory's Tsubasa. I think this chapter was kinda forced and hopefully it meets to your approval. Also I don't really like to be called lazy . I do have a life outside the internet that I have to live and as much as would like to have my life revolve around writing, I can't. To the others, thank you very much for the reviews~ ^-^**


End file.
